


Family | Frankie "Catfish" Morales x GenderNeutral!Reader

by djndjarin



Category: Francisco "Catfish" Morales - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, frankie morales - Fandom, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, So Much Cuteness, They adopt a cat not a dog IM SORRY, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djndjarin/pseuds/djndjarin
Summary: Reader and Frankie visit the animal shelter to start their family.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Frankie Morales/GenderNeutral!Reader, Frankie Morales/You, frankie morales/reader
Kudos: 8





	Family | Frankie "Catfish" Morales x GenderNeutral!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.  
> @flyingovertheandes

Your smile was infectious as you walked up to the animal shelter just a ways from your shared home. **  
**

“Are we really doing this?” Frankie asked, a look of worry filling his eyes.

“Yes! Yes we are.” You smiled as you reached for his hand.

“You’re so lucky I love you.” He commented before letting himself be dragged inside.

“Sure am.”

-

“Frankie! Look at this one!” You tugged at his flannel sleeve to bring him closer to the litter of kittens in the kennel.

“Baby… why are you looking at kittens? I thought you wanted something a little older?” He questioned.

“I do… they’re just so cute…I just wanna hold one.” You admitted with a growing smile on your face as the kittens climbed up the sides of the cage.

“Y/N…” He warned.

“You know you’re going to get attached and want to take one home…” He cautioned you.

A small frown came across your features.

“I mean, what’s wrong with taking one home? I’m off of work for the summer, I’d have time to take care of them. It’s not so bad.” You tried.

“It’s like taking care of a newborn!” He argued.

“And? You don’t think I’d be a good parent?” You pouted.

“Baby… you know that’s not what I mean. You’d be an amazing parent, I just don’t want you to get in over your head.”

“Frankie… please?” You begged, holding his hands in yours.

He smiled, trying his best to avoid your eyes, knowing he’d immediately give in.

“Okay…but! Just one, promise me.” He pleaded.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his middle, pulling him into your version of a hug.

“Pinky-swear.” You promised as you offered your pinky.

He sighed and turned to face the kittens.

“So… where should we start?”

-

The shelter volunteer stood by as she described each of the kittens and introduced them by name. One in particular, catching your eye.

“What about that one?” You pointed closely.

“That one? That’s King!” She said happily.

“King! Aw, Frankie! Isn’t he so cute?” You cheered.

Frankie stuck his hand out for the kitten to rub against before answering.

“He is pretty cute…” He admitted.

“Can I hold him?” You asked excitedly.

“Of course!” The volunteer replied as she reached inside the kennel to retrieve King.

Frankie knew there was no going back now.

The second the kitten landed in your arms, it was game over.

“Frankie, look! He’s playing with my ears!” You giggled as King toyed with your ear.

“I see him, baby.” Frankie smiled as he pet King’s small head.

He was about to speak again when-

“We’ll take him!” You squealed.

“Perfect!” Said the volunteer.

And before he knew it, they were walking home with their newly adopted son, King.

Did they own any toys? Nope. Cat food? Never. A litter box? Not a chance.

But they were happier than ever to start their own little family.


End file.
